


More Questions Than Answers

by afteriwake



Series: Unpredictable [1]
Category: CSI: NY, House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sonny makes a play at taking Louie out for good, Danny opts for a change of scenery for his brother: Princeton Plainsboro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Questions Than Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tweaking timelines a bit. Set not long after CSI: NY's and House's S2 finales, but there will be mentions of characters from CSI: NY's season 3. Written for **7_crossovers** Theme Set #2 ( _Cliches_ ), prompt #5 (" _Change of Scene_ ").

He was not dealing with this whole thing well. He wanted to slam his fist into a wall, but he kept his temper in check: Mac had glass walls, for the most part. He might cut his hand or something. He started breathing in deeply; Stella had suggested it years ago and he was _just_ getting into actually _doing_ it.

"How did it happen, Mac?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"We don't know, Danny," Mac said quietly.

"Damn it, it's Trinity Hospital!" he yelled, not looking at Mac, but Mac knew the yell wasn't directed at him anyway. "Things like that aren't supposed to _happen_ there! Flack's there...he's safe and he's actually a _cop_!"

"Sonny wanted him gone."

"Louie can't even testify, Mac," Danny said, his voice catching slightly. "Hell, he can't even _talk_. Sonny had to know this. Fucking bastard."

"So now what?"

Danny looked up at Mac. "What?"

"What are you going to do? Your brother's in some serious trouble right now, and if you don't do something..." Mac paused. "I'll put you on paid leave until they can get him to wake up again."

"Yeah, but which 'they'? You're insane if you think I'm leaving him at Trinity, not after this fuck-up."

Mac thought for a moment. "Heard about this place in New Jersey, a teaching hospital with a great diagnsotic staff. If anyone can figure out how Louie got this way, it's probably them."

"What's the name of the place?"

"Princeton-Plainsborough."

\---

Two weeks. House had been gone two weeks. And she'd watched him walk out of the hospital _without his cane_. She still stopped and shook her head about that.

This time, she made the mistake of doing it in front of an oncoming doctor. "Cameron? Where's your head at?" Foreman tapped a folder onto the palm of his hand. "Think we might have an interesting one here."

"Yeah?" Chase asked as he got closer to the two of them. He must have been following Foreman trying to find her, she realized. They both crowded around Foreman to take a look.

"From New York," Foreman noted. "Man was beaten until he went into a coma. Severe head trauma...outlook wasn't good. But he got better. Still didn't have speech capability, but he was able to sit up, to point to pictures, things like that. Doctors were amazed. Then a few days ago, he has a seizure. Small one, but someone was seen leaving his room shortly before it happened. Now he's showing symptoms not normally seen after a seizure."

"What's so strange about that?" Chase asked. "People have to check on patients constantly."

"I heard his brother's an NYPD cop, and this guy wore a wire to clear him for a murder committed way back," Foreman said. Chase and Cameron both looked at him. "What? Every once in a while I listen to the nurses gossip."

"Can we get facts first?" Cameron asked before snatching the folder from him. "They might be kind of important."

"His brother's here," Foreman said casually. "Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Fine. I will." Cameron stalked off in the direction of the room where the patient was.

"What got into her?" Chase asked. "It seems she's been more...bitchy...since House left here."

"Which is why I'm hoping this new case will distract her," Foreman said. "Not only did the nurses talk about the brother in general, the physical description of him kept popping up."

"And?"

"I think the phrases 'drop dead gorgeous' and 'extremely sexy' were tossed around a lot. Plus he's one of those wounded souls Cameron likes so much; if she's busy taking care of _those_ two..."

"Less time for her to carp on us," Chase finished. "I never thought I'd say this, Foreman, but you're good."

"Yeah, well, let's just hope this works out."

\---

She couldn't believe they were brothers. The one in the bed had dark hair, pale skin...his eyes were wide open but looked somewhat glassy, but she could tell by the way the kept looking to his right when his brother talked that the man wasn't dead. And his brother...short brownish-blonde hair, facial hair, tanned and muscular, wore glasses-- Why the hell did she think she was starting to drool slightly?

"...look, Louie, if Sonny got this to happen to you I swear he's gonna rot in jail for the rest of his life." The brother who was talking, the one she assumed was Det. Danny Messer, didn't look up even though she was sure he'd heard her come in. "I won't kill him; you worked too hard to keep me out of jail already, and killing him wouldn't help you. Mac and Stella and Hawkes and Angell...you don't know about Angell, but she's good...they're on this. They'll find the fucker who did this."

Cameron cleared her throat and the man who was talking turned to her. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Cameron. I'm here to check on your brother." She looked at the man critically. " _Are_ you his brother?"

"What do you think?" Danny spit out, and then seemed to sag down a little. "Yeah. I'm Danny Messer."

She nodded, then looked back at the folder. "Why is he here if he's from New York?" she muttered to herself.

"Because he wanted a new view outside his window," Danny said with a short, bitter bark of a laugh. "Look, Dr...Cameron, you said? Can you please figure out what's wrong with him so I can get him back home?"

"It's not like Trinity Hospital did a good job keeping him alive, now, did they?" Cameron snapped, then put her hand over her mouth in shock. She had _not_ said that about another hospital, in front of the patient's family...this was unprofessional and unethical even by _House's_ standards.

"No, it was more like _I_ didn't do a good job," he said quietly, sitting back down. He looked up at her. "It okay if I stay with him? I don't feel safe leaving him alone anymore."

"We can bring in a cot, detective."

He didn't bother saying his first name was Danny, he just nodded and went back to paying attention to his brother, pulling his chair closer and taking his brother's hand in his. The whole scene had Cameron wonder what the hell had happened, and who Sonny, Mac, Stella, Angell and Hawkes were.

If she couldn't get information from the brother, she'd find it somewhere else.

"I'm gonna get back to work soon and work on finding out who did whatever they did to you, okay, Louie? But not till you're at least back to where you were before this," she heard Danny say as she walked out the door. Yeah, there was something a little more to this, a little more serious.

And even though she'd snapped at the detective as much as he'd snapped at her, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, just a little. And maybe a bit in awe that he was there in the first place; she doubted she'd have had the strength to go through something like this not once but twice. And she wondered if _he_ actually did or if he'd fall apart at the seams...


End file.
